


Let Me See

by PeterStark



Series: The Stag and the Fox [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Curses, F/M, God of Death Hannibal, God of Justice Will, Hades - Freeform, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Reincarnation, dead will graham, temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Masayi meets with Hanni's family and they all want to help him break this curse.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Stag and the Fox [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Let Me See

**Author's Note:**

> Read this series in order. For real, it exists in its own world.

They made it to the shore. The fawn-like, blonde goddess gently put a hand on his back. "Oh, dear. You must be Masayi." She pulled him into a hug. "I'm Mischa."

Masayi was a bit rung out from crying, but forced a smile. "Hanni says nothing but good things."

She beamed, then her brow wrinkled in concern. "Come on, let's try to get you some rest." She gently wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Come, you may have his room. No knowing how long you'll be here. Are you okay?"

"No." Masayi answered honestly.

"That's okay. Let's go see mother and father. I'm sure they'll make sure you have anything you need."

"I just need Hanni."

"We'll do all we can for that too. Hanni loves you, we will too."

Masayi leaned on the young goddess until they were walking into the palace. He approached the throne and knew instantly where Hanni had gotten his looks. He could see Hanni in both Hades and Persephone. Masayi bowed to them. He was in their kingdom, their home.

"Family doesn't bow here." Persephone insisted. She strode forward and lifted him. "Oh, look at you." She stroked his cheek gently. "So lovely, I had wondered who could capture my dear Hanni's heart." She kissed his cheek and pulled him forward. "I'm so sorry."

Masayi tried not to cry, but it felt nice, being held by her. His mother was cruel, he'd always known that, always tried to stay off her radar. His father had been wonderful, but she'd cursed him to Helheim not long after he'd been born. His mother had many mates, conquests, really. He didn't know what she was looking for in all those people, but she hadn't found it. Most of her mates were cursed in some way...along with most of her children. The girls always ended up cursed. Masayi had gotten a pass, being her only son. He'd forfeited that when he'd runaway.

This was nice...he imagined a mother was supposed to hold a child like this.

"We'll help you, my dear. We'll do everything we can."

"Let me see you." Hades called from his throne.

Masayi shifted, uncomfortable as Persephone let go of him. He saw people...people didn't often see him.

"Come, let me see what she's done to your soul. It may help."

Masayi slowly walked forward.

Hades put his hand on Masayi's forehead and closed his eyes. His face pinched in concentration. "She's done a number on you. There are chains everywhere on you. Four...very strong ones, conditional ones. I imagine those have to be undone when you live. The rest...she's weakened you, half blinded you. This...is very serious magic." Hades frowned and lowered his hand.

"My mother is an expert in magic."

"She's not the only one. Now that I've seen some of the work, I'll see if I can find someone to help break this."

"Thank you. You...don't even know me."

"You're my son's mate. You're my son now. Didn't know you'd be Norse, but, to each their own." Hades said it in good humor, obviously not upset that his son-in-law was of a different group of gods.

Masayi himself came from a mixed-deity home. "My father is Njord, Norse, but my mother is-"

"You're obviously not your mother's son." Persephone stated.

"Thank you." Masayi nodded.

Mischa walked forward and put an arm on his shoulder. "You should rest. It must be difficult."

"That's one word for it." Masayi didn't know how long he'd be here before he got yanked back into life. He wanted to work on this, to try to find a way to freedom, but he was also tired.

"We'll work on this, Masayi. Please, take some rest. Hanni would want you to rest." Persephone smiled. "Mischa, please show him to Hanni's room."

"Of course."

Masayi liked that she didn't ask him to talk. She simply lead him through the palace, and into Hanni's room. She gave him a small smile and left him at the door. Masayi took a breath and opened it.

The room was elegant, like Hanni. Wonderful, warm, and fancy. It was so...Hanni. Masayi walked forward to the bed and lifted a pillow. It smelled like Hanni. "Oh." Masayi's eyes watered and he lay in the bed, wrapping his arms around the pillow and holding it close. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When he woke, he continued to look at Hanni's room, just to see a little bit more of his childhood. Then he sat at Hanni's desk, grabbed a paper and pen.

'Dearest Hanni,

I'm writing this at your desk. I hope you don't mind, but...I've made myself at home. It still smells like you...faintly, but it helps. I miss you, more than anything. It's my first time being in your home. Your parents have offered their help and told me this was my home as much as theirs. I haven't spoken much more to them. I'll start today, fighting to get back to you. I don't know how long I'll be in my own mind or how long I'll even remain here, but I'll work the whole time. I want to be back with you.

I love you. I know how alone you must feel. I feel it right now...I can't imagine how bad it is for you. 

I love you. I love you so much. I miss you. I'm so sorry. I can't help but feel this is my fault. I never wanted to cause you pain.

There are so many things I wish to say, but...I don't know how.

You're my everything, and I will do everything I can to come back to you.

Masayi'

Masayi gave the letter to Persephone. She promised to give it to Hanni when she returned to the world in the spring.

Then Masayi got to work. Hades had his contacts, but Masayi would start studying magic. He'd do anything he could to try to get back to his lover.

-

Hanni sat in thought. He had to do this differently. He couldn't let Masayi know he was in love. He had to make it all about the newly born man. There could be no one above him. He couldn't know that Hanni was trying to get something back. That...would add more difficulty, but would hopefully take suicide off the table...hopefully. He would never let Masayi feel that pain again.

**Author's Note:**

> Take care.


End file.
